The Original Love
by SweetXTemptation
Summary: There she stood at the very same spot she met Niklaus Mikaelson...How can she forget the only man she ever loved? The man she'd been trying to find for almost 100 years after he fled this city in 1919. Leaving her behind...After all this time she will meet him again...all in good time. Klaus/OC Mikaelson Family and Flashbacks
1. Chapter 1

**So after all this time, I've decided to get back to writing. I recently had a Klaroline Story posted up deleted it because I lost interest and I no longer ship them so I had no inspiration. I've had the idea of this story for a while and I'm finally posting chapter one so I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_1826_

"_Priscilla. Come." Her mother spoke to Priscilla as she climbed out of the carriage. She picked her skirts up and followed her mother, taking hold of her fathers awaiting hand as he helped Priscilla out._

_She looked around at her new surroundings and was surprised at how shocked she was to see New Orleans in the flesh. The famous French quarter was founded by a family that came over from the New World years ago and word had spread that they were successfully building this city and it did not disappoint. _

_It was definitely better than where she previously lived with her family. She was born and raised in Louisville, Kentucky. It was a sweet little place to raise a family but her mother and father decided it was time to move, now that their children were over the ages of 18, Priscilla being the youngest at 21 and her two older brothers who were in their 30's and still resided in Kentucky with their own families. _

"_George, look at it here. It's so alive" Her mother gushed. She had been the one who insisted they moved to the French Quarter. She knew a lot of gossip and it didn't take long for her to find out about the place whose population was increasing by the second. Her father just smiled at her excitement and ordered that their belongings be taken to their home and unpacked. _

_Priscilla made her way down the street after being asked by her mother to not stray but she naturally just kept walking, admiring her new home. She was in such awe of it that she wasn't paying much attention to where she was walking and she accidentally bumped into a gentleman. _

"_Oh. I'm so sorry." She apologised quickly, as she looked up she was met with pale blue eyes. If she thought she was in awe before, she was wrong. Priscilla hadn't seen a gentleman this handsome in all of her 21 years._

"_That's quite alright." He spoke with a beautiful British accent, smiling at her, showing his dimples. She was at a loss for words but soon shook herself out of a daze and introduced herself. _

"_I'm Priscilla...Priscilla Love Paisley." She said, trying not to seem so hypnotised. _

"_Priscilla Love...a beautiful name for a beautiful face. I'm Niklaus Mikaelson. Call me Klaus." He introduced himself, taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss on it. She couldn't stop her heart from fluttery when she felt how soft his lips felt. A small smirk appeared on his face like he knew the effect he had on her. _

"_T-thank you Sir." She replied, his name suddenly ringing a bell. "Mikaelson? As in the founding family of New Orleans?" She asked, getting excited. _

"_That is correct." He answered, smiling at her. Oh boy was he charming._

"_Wow...I mean...wow. I must say you're family has done a wonderful job. This place is beautiful." She gushed._

"_Why thank you. We've put a lot of blood, sweat and tears into building this fine city so I should hope that it's coming along well." He said. "Would you like a tour?" He asked, offering his arm to her. She happily took the offer. _

"_Yes please." She said, taking hold of his arm as they walked down the street. _

"_Where are you from?" He asked, looking down at her. _

"_Louisville, Kentucky. I just arrived here today with my parents." She answered, walking down the French Quarter with the most handsome man. Many people were staring so it was quite obvious that he was a well-known and respected man. _

"_Well I am formally welcoming you to New Orleans. What would you like to see first?" he asked._

Present Time

There she stood at the very same spot she met Niklaus Mikaelson...almost 200 years later and she can still remember that day like it was just yesterday. How can she forget the only man she ever loved and the man she'd been trying to find for almost 100 years after he fled this city in 1919. Leaving her behind...

After all this time she finally received information on where he was residing...and she will meet him again...all in good time.

She walked into a familiar bar that wasn't much back in the day but had turned out quite nicely. She took a seat at the bar and ordered herself a drink, getting comfortable in the atmosphere, full of young souls.

"Good to see your face around here again Cilla." She recognised that voice. She looked beside her and saw Marcellus.

"Good to see you again too Marcel. How long has it been?" She asked, taking a sip of her whiskey.

"Last time you were here was back in 52'. Can't say you've changed much." He smiled, hugging her tightly. She hugged him back, trying not to cry. Too many memories just came flooding back to her.

"Well I couldn't stay gone for too long. You know it was only a matter of time before I would be back...why didn't you tell me?" She asked, sitting back down.

"I did want to call you Cilla...but a lot of stuff has happened since he's been back and I couldn't find the right time." He said, he did seem apologetic.

"Has he mentioned me at all?" She asked, trying not to be too hopeful.

"He's spoken about you once or twice with me but I can't say that he's said anymore." Marcel answered. She took another swig of her drink and stared into the glass. She didn't say anything.

"I know he still misses you...I know being back here reminds him of you. He need's you Cilla. Try to speak to him as soon as you can...don't drag it out any longer." He said, placing a kind hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath and finished off her drink.

"So how did you know I was here?" She asked him changing subject, smiling at him.

"One of my boys informed that a new vampire was in town and there's only one woman I know with dark hair and killer green eyes. I knew it had to be you." He laughed.

"Well I'm glad that it's you who found me first." She admitted. "I'm just not ready to see him yet. Too many unhealed wounds and I need to prepare myself." She inhaled a shaky breath. Marcel nodded, understanding where she was coming from.

"The longer you wait, the harder it's gonna be. He's having a gathering tonight with the vampires. Elijah's idea of course but it's his way of making progress among the vampires as their King. You know where it'll be...you should come." Marcel said, knowing she couldn't turn down the opportunity to make a grand entrance.

"I'll be there. Make sure to roll out the red carpet, cause I'm back. For good this time." Priscilla smirked, ordering two shots.

Klaus's paintbrush swept across the canvas as his mind shut down and he entered his own world. After always being seen as the abomination and monster, painting was his escape where he didn't need to worry.

He remembered being a child and drawing on the cave walls, he wasn't exactly good back then but he still enjoyed it. He enjoyed being alone and being left with his own thoughts. He would attempt to draw himself in happy situations, like playing with Rebekah, learning new things from Elijah...and Mikael standing there with his arm wrapped around his shoulders. In his world, he was Mikael's son. Mikael would proudly talk about him and treat him like a father should treat their child. But as Niklaus got older, more pain was inflicted on him by Mikael...so this small world he had built for himself faded away and he never went down to draw on the cave walls again, because he knew it was a waste of his time and it would never happen. Then once he and his siblings were turned into vampires, all that sadness he carried as a child turned into hatred and anger.

Klaus placed his paintbrush down, removing himself from his deep thoughts. He didn't want to think about his childhood...he knew if he did, all that anger he was working to control would become too much. He walked out of his room, and made his way down to the foyer where Elijah was organising a few things for the small gathering that was taking place that night.

"I see you've decided to make an appearance and help?" Elijah asked his brother, who had locked himself in his room while Elijah was left to plan this whole thing.

"Well it seems like you've got it all under control." Klaus smirked, placing his hands behind his back.

"I hoped you would be much more helpful considering you are their King. Niklaus I assure you, you won't stop putting fear in these people by folding a napkin." Elijah pointed out to Klaus, who chuckled but made no move to help.

"Why not ask for Rebekah's assistance? I'm sure our little sister hasn't got anything better to do other than spend my money." Klaus said, leaning against the wall.

"Rebekah is out buying a new outfit for the occasion. Apparently she has nothing wear. I must say, even after 1000 years, I still struggle to understand women and their obsession with shopping." Elijah shook his head.

"Well I personally don't see why she bothers with clothes. She only ends up taking them off for any man that shows her affection." Klaus said, smirking.

"Niklaus. You are making progress with our sister; don't ruin it with your remarks about her and the men she chooses." Elijah reminded him. Wanting the peace to stay between the three of them.

"What kind of big brother would I be if I didn't make any kind of remark?" Klaus laughed, returning upstairs to take a shower, yet again leaving Elijah to do all the work.

Priscilla pushed through the racks of clothing in one of the boutiques that sat in the French Quarter. She wanted to look more than amazing if she was going to come face to face with Niklaus Mikaelson again for the first time in almost 100 years.

As she was looking through their collection, the small bell placed above the door, rang. She paid no mind as to who was coming or going, she just continued on her search for something classy but drool worthy. She finally gave up on that rack of clothing and moved onto the next one but not before someone caught her eyes. There stood Rebekah Mikaelson, admiring the shoe collection. She obviously hadn't noticed that Priscilla was there and honestly, she didn't know what to do.

Back in the day, Rebekah and Priscilla were close just like sisters. They had both only grown up with brothers so they enjoyed each other's company and confided in each other. Now after all this time, here they were in the same room as each other. Priscilla's dead heart ached. She'd forgotten just how much she missed Rebekah and it was overwhelming to see her again. She looked no different. Apart from the fashion changes, she was still as beautiful as ever. Priscilla looked away and tried to think of what she should do. She didn't know if she should walk up to her and completely surprise her or if she should let Rebekah see her first. Her mind wasn't working and she realised that if this was difficult, then seeing Klaus again was going to be even harder. Priscilla took a deep breath and made her way over to Rebekah. She knew that if she was human, she'd have the sweatiest palms ever. Becoming a vampire didn't take away her ability to become nervous. Her heels clicked on the floor as she made her way to the female original. Finally she was standing right by her and made no move to touch her. She just spoke.

"Rebekah..." Was all Priscilla could say. Rebekah turned her head to look at her. She didn't know who to expect but it definitely wasn't the girl she once called sister. Rebekah soon forgot about the shoes she was thinking of purchasing. She was now focused on Priscilla.

"Priscilla...how...oh my god." Rebekah said, finding it hard to speak. The two girls said nothing, in a split second they just embraced each other in the tightest hug. A hug that could easily crush a human to death. They didn't know how long they were hugging each other but they didn't care. After what seemed like hours, they pulled away.

"I don't even know what to say." Rebekah said smiling from ear to ear.

"I think its best we sit down. We've got a lot to talk about" Priscilla replied.

"So when did you get back?" Rebekah asked, sipping on her ice tea and Priscilla drank her caramel frappuccino.

"Earlier today. I dropped my stuff off at the hotel and decided to see what changed over the years. A few things are different but it's still New Orleans." Priscilla said, looking at the surroundings again.

"Once we fled, Marcel took it upon himself to make a few changes and become King." Rebekah said, leaning back in her chair.

"Well last time I came here it was 1952 and he was in the middle of making a few changes. Nothing drastic." She said, remembering those days. That night when the Mikaelson's had fled Louisiana without herself and Marcel, they were broken. Priscilla was no help in building the city back up because all she wanted to do was find the man she loved and the people she called family. So Marcel gave her permission to go find them while he stayed behind and carried on what Klaus had to leave behind. Priscilla vowed to return to him once she found them and they could continue their lives...but that never happened.

"I'm surprised you didn't stay here after we left...you seemed really attached to this place." Rebekah said, her voice going soft.

"I wanted to stay...so bad but I wanted to find you and your brothers even more. This place was no use to me without my family and...and Nik." Priscilla confessed, her green eyes meeting Rebekah's blue ones.

"You came looking for us?" Rebekah asked, shocked. When Rebekah and her brothers fled New Orleans, they had to leave Priscilla and Marcel behind. They thought Marcel was dead and they didn't know if Mikael had gotten to Priscilla...and even if they were alive, they couldn't risk Mikael finding them again and taking both Marcel and Priscilla down. So they had to make the decision in leaving them behind. Elijah had stayed behind long enough to fight off Mikael while Niklaus and Rebekah fled. They didn't see him for quite some time after that but not long after the incident in New Orleans, Rebekah had a dagger in her heart.

"I did...and I've finally found you. I was in England when I got word from a friend of mine in Virginia that you were now living here and that Mikael was finally dead. All this time I've been trying to find you...I'd get word that you would be in Paris and when I would arrive you would be gone...I never gave up hope though." Priscilla said, a single tear falling down her cheek. Rebekah felt her eyes tear up and she held them back and smiled.

"Well I'm glad you didn't. Out of all the girls my brother's been with, I only ever approved on you." Rebekah laughed. Priscilla laughed too but it soon died down and Rebekah's words hit her.

"Has he been with anyone else?" Priscilla asked. She knew it was a stupid question. He was bound to have moved on even though she didn't.

"Well there was this one high school girl recently that he was infatuated with but it didn't last long. I mean he had me daggered in a box for almost 90 years so I don't know what he got up to in those years but I can confidently say there was never another you. You're the one girl who loved him for who he was and never once asked him to change." Rebekah said, softly smiling at Priscilla.

"I feel in love with who he was. Why would I want him to change? There were times I wished he didn't kill so many people but then I became a vampire myself and realized just how much the thirst can control you." Priscilla explained. She loved being a vampire but the one thing she hated was the thirst. She was never a violent person as a human but that changed when she turned. You can't help but become a violent person when you're a predator and you're made to feed on blood.

"Well there's a party tonight. I recommend you show and knock him right out of his socks." Rebekah smirked.

"Marcel told me about it. I was actually looking for something to wear before you walked in." Priscilla pointed out.

"Well then I think it's time we put some of Nik's money to good use. I'm use he won't mind." Rebekah winked.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my first chapter! I just wanted to know if people would like to see Hayley in this story and if so, do you want her to be pregnant or not?Please review what you thought of this story and if you would like to see Hayley in this story with or without a baby. Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the wait! I found it difficult to write this and not have the characters OOC but I'm hoping that I did okay. I also decided to keep Hayley and Hope Mikaelson out of this fanfic. I love them both SO much but I know so much aren't their biggest fans so they're gonna sit this one out. Enjoy!**

* * *

Klaus adjusted his tie once more and made his way down to the foyer where a few of the vampires had already arrived. They all looked at him as he made his way down and he greeted them with a smile and insisted they helped themselves to the catering and free drinks.

He grabbed a glass of champagne and stood there, looking around his home. Studying the faces of his people and listening to their conversations. He was in his own little bubble until Elijah approached him.

"Why don't you go and socialize with your people? A little communication goes a long way Niklaus." Elijah insisted, taking his own glass of champagne.

"I can assure you, this night will go a lot smoother if I don't communicate with them. Just let them enjoy their free food then send them on their way." Klaus said, making no move to talk to them. Elijah didn't say anything; he just mentally sighed and took a sip of his expensive champagne.

An hour into the party, things were progressing well. More vampires had shown up and they seemed to be enjoying their night, socializing with one another as well as Elijah. Now and then someone would pick conversation up with Klaus and things went smoothly. Klaus was in the middle of talking to Marcel when he saw Rebekah make her way down the stairs. She looked beautiful as ever and a shock of protectiveness overcame Klaus when he saw some of the male vampires staring at her. Marcel admired her for a few seconds before returning his attention to Klaus, he knew better than to stare at her for more than 5 seconds around Nik.

Rebekah paid no mind to her admirers, she just simply walked passed them and joined Nik. He noticed her looking around, like she was keeping an eye out for someone.

"Expecting someone, sister?" Klaus asked her, his own eyes scanning their home.

"Yes actually. A friend and before you say anything, yes, I do have a friend and she'll be here any minute. I'm just keeping a look out for her." Rebekah explained. Priscilla had given her a text that she was just leaving her hotel so she was soon to arrive. Marcel heard what Rebekah had said and something told him that Rebekah knew Priscilla was back in town and she was the friend she was expecting.

"Well I'm going to go and mingle about." Marcel smiled, making quick eye contact with Rebekah before he left. It was something they always used to do back in the day when they wanted to sneak off and be with each other. Rebekah understood the hint and stayed with Klaus for a few minutes before excusing herself to touch up her makeup.

Rebekah made her way upstairs and into her bedroom where she knew she would find Marcel.

"What's going on?" Rebekah asked him, concerned.

"You tell me. You're the one expecting a _friend_." Marcel replied. That was all Rebekah needed to understand what he was talking about.

"You know she's back. When did you find out?" She asked him.

"One of my boys informed me about a new vamp in town and then I saw her in the bar earlier today." Marcel explained, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"That's right…she did mention that you invited her here tonight…and you didn't think to tell me?" Rebekah said, feeling annoyed that Marcel didn't inform her on Priscilla's return.

"I figured it was best to let her find you on her own. Last time I spoke to her she was pretty shaken up about seeing Klaus again so I just let her do things on her time." He said, watching Rebekah as she took a seat on the end of her bed.

"I have no idea how he's going to react…I mean all this time he thought she was dead or had moved on with someone else. You didn't see him after we ran Marcel…he was mourning the loss of you and her at the same time…in all my years with Nik, I've never seen him that broken before. He just destroyed everything in sight and at one point I thought I'd never get my brother back…" Rebekah said, remembering back to the days after they had fled New Orleans.

_Flashback _

"_Nik stop it!" Rebekah pleaded with her brother. Just a few hours before, their home was destroyed and they watched as it burnt down, taking people they loved and cared for down with it. All thanks to their father. The two siblings didn't know where Elijah was, he had stayed behind to stall their father but neither of them knew if he had met his fate by the white oak stake. _

_They had managed to make it to Memphis before they found some place to settle and gather their thoughts. Neither of them cared that they were sitting in a small budget hotel room…it was shelter. Rebekah has calmed herself down just a bit but Klaus was nowhere near calm. He shredded that room to pieces, cursing his father out with every word he could think of. Angry tears rolled down his cheeks as he destroyed everything. He called out Marcel's name with anger but he screamed Priscilla's name with such pain, Rebekah felt it. The one time in Niklaus's life where he knew true happiness and it was taken away from him…Rebekah knew it was all her fault though. In the spur of the moment, she brought Mikael to New Orleans. Even when Klaus was happy with Priscilla, he still didn't approve of Rebekah and Marcel's love for one another. So she found a witch and had her perform a spell to bring Mikael to their home. _

_At the moment Rebekah didn't care that Mikael could kill Klaus and Priscilla would suffer as well as Elijah. She hated the fact that everyone could be happy and in love and she couldn't…then when Klaus gave her permission to be with Marcel it was too late and Mikael was already on his way. So Rebekah just watched as Klaus grieved. She made no move to comfort him because it wouldn't help, she knew it was best to just let him mourn in his way. She only hoped that he wouldn't find out the truth because if he did…not even god himself could save her from his rath. _

Rebekah shook herself out of the memory. She needed to focus on what was happening now and not what happened all those years ago. Marcel went to make a move to comfort Rebekah but he decided against it. Their relationship was complicated and he didn't want to make things worse by comforting her…it would only lead to memories which would lead to feelings.

"Everything's going to be okay. We'll just need to give them time to catch up…whatever happens between them, we need to stay out of it." Marcel told Rebekah. She said nothing in return, she just silently agreed.

* * *

Priscilla checked out her appearance once more before picking up her clutch bag and leaving her hotel room. She walked out of the hotel room looking like a vixen. Her hair was styled into curls that was pinned up slightly and she was wearing a red cocktail dress that hugged her curves, paired with black stilettos.

She sent Rebekah a quick text letting her know she was on her way and walked through busy New Orleans to the place she once called home.

At this point Priscilla didn't know what to feel. She was excited but nervous and a little bit angry. The whole time she was getting ready, she kept thinking about how he left her and the more she thought about it, the more it angered her. She had to down a few shots of whiskey to calm herself; the last thing she wanted was to get into a heated argument with him. They argued plenty over the years they were together. They would throw stuff, yell curse words at each other but most times the argument would get so heated and passionate that it just turned into angry sex which was always her favorite.

Priscilla smiled at the memory and soon her destination came into view. All of a sudden she had butterflies in her stomach but she kept walking. Just before she went to open big wooden doors, she checked her hair once more and her makeup, took a deep breath and made her way in.

It was just like she remembered. Of course there were a few changes here and there but it was still the place she loved. Priscilla shook off the nerves and threw her confidence on. She walked further into the home, swaying her hips, attracting attention from the vampires. She guessed she was the only one who wore color that night since almost everyone was in darker colors. She didn't mind, she loved to make a dramatic entrance.

Her green eyes scanned the crowd and they landed on Elijah who was currently talking to another vampire but had stopped and saw who everyone was staring at. He looked completely shocked and Priscilla just sent a kind smile his way, she looked up and saw Rebekah and Marcel looking down at her and smiling. Just as she was about to walk towards Elijah she felt a presence behind her. Her mouth went dry instantly when she heard him say her name.

"Cilla…" If it wasn't for her vampire hearing, she wouldn't have been able to have heard him say the nickname he had always called her. She slowly turned around and finally…after _all _those years, she was face to face with him. She just stared into his blue eyes, wanting nothing more than to fall into his arms like she was in some cheesy romance movie. But she just took a shaky breath and smiled.

"Hi…" She whispered back. Her confidence gone; now she was just a normal girl feeling nervous. They didn't say anything else, they just stared at each other. What was there to say? Soon the silence became awkward and Elijah swooped in and broke it. He told everyone to continue on with their night and enjoy themselves. Once the sound of people's voices broke the silence, Elijah approached Klaus and Priscilla.

"I think we should go upstairs." He said, the two of them agreed and made their way up to the office. Rebekah and Marcel followed behind. Priscilla didn't sit down, she couldn't. She just stood there, trying to think of what to say in her mind. She had thought about what she was going to say for so long and now that she was actually here in front of him, her mind had gone completely blank.

Marcel closed the door after himself and Rebekah and the silence was back. Priscilla couldn't stand it. She looked up at Rebekah who gave her a reassuring nod and with that she opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions." Priscilla began. Looking at Klaus who was looking at her again, she couldn't read his expression and this scared her. Klaus didn't say anything so Priscilla continued.

"I honestly don't know what to say myself…this is harder than what I had expected." Priscilla admitted. Even Elijah was silent; she looked around the room at their faces and just prayed someone would say something.

"How long have you been back?" Klaus finally spoke. Priscilla looked at him and tried to focus on his question.

"I got here this morning…" Priscilla answered. She was about to continue but Klaus interrupted her.

"Why?" He asked, Priscilla looked at him in confusion.

"Why what?" She asked him, she didn't like the look on his face.

"Why did you come back?" He asked, his teeth gritting. His reaction puzzled Priscilla. She knew he wasn't going to greet her with smiles and kisses because there were a lot of unanswered questions but this wasn't what she had expected.

"Because this was my home too…and I heard you were back and I _had _to come back. I've been looking for you for years." Priscilla said, taking a step towards him but he took a step back. His cold eyes met hers.

"I know." He said in a dark tone. Priscilla was going to question him but it suddenly dawned on her and her face fell.

"Wait...you _know _I've been searching for you this entire time?" Priscilla asked him. Her voice rising. " I don't understand…why did you keep running then?" She added.

"Isn't it obvious? I didn't want you to find me." He said bluntly.

* * *

**I had to end it here. I needed to save somethings for the next chapter so this is the chapter for today. Hope you enjoy it and thank you for all the favorites and followers! Please review though because it's great to hear from you guys and read the feedback :)**


End file.
